The Ends 'Roy'
by InTheAfterAll
Summary: Taking place in The Ends universe. Roy Harper has to make it to Star City. He has to make it back to Gotham. Can he keep his promise? One shot.


**_This story takes place in The Ends universe. It is what happens to Roy after he leaves Gotham. Please See The Ends for further details._**

 _ **Warning: Its a little sexy if you squint. Also so end of the world sucking.**_

The Ends 'Roy'

The air is hot and wet from the summer rain and I can't see the stars through the haze of clouds but I know they are there. On a clear night I could see them because there is no electricity, no light pollution here in Star City or anywhere for that matter. A candle burns on the far side of the room undisturbed by the soft breeze that floats in the open window. It took me a few weeks to get here, siphoning gas on my way. The bike I was given for this journey far exceeded mine and Batman's expectations. The communications device however failed miserably. It crashed maybe a hundred miles out of Gotham. I had hoped it would work so that I could keep in touch and tell them what I would find here in. Also to be able to know how the kiddos were doing.

When all of this happened, the end of the world, The Ends, the apocalypse I was in New York. I was investigating a petty arms dealer that I had gotten wind of but now I can't even remember the low life's name. I hung around helping in the city for awhile in the aftermath of the virus but things went downhill really fast. I finally realized that New York was a lost cause and left Manhattan for greener pastures in New Jersey. I had only been there holed up in an abandoned apartment for three days when I came across Jack and Spence. They were putting up a pretty pathetic fight against some men hovering around the Lincoln Tunnel who were taking and hurting whatever they wanted. I couldn't just leave two kids to fend for themselves against those monsters so I intervened. I had no idea then just how important those two would become to me in such a short amount of time. The brats totally snuck up on me.

We stayed for weeks in a warehouse, the three of us getting to know each other. Spencer and Jackson Honda were the two youngest of three children, their family a privileged household on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. They lost their parents and their older sister to The Ends. I was surprised at how hard they worked to become stronger, to survive. I assumed children with their background would be entitled little shits but not these two. They took everything I had to teach them to heart and never, not for a moment complained. They filled a hole I did not even know I had. I had planned on making my way here but the trip was long and I considered other options because of the kids. I decided that heading to Gotham which was a lot closer first would be a smart move. Jack and Spence packed up and hauled ass no complaints.

I managed to get myself shot on the way to Gotham which would not have been such a big deal considering the bullet passed clean through but the lack of medical supplies made an issue. I bled a little bit too much and Spencer tried her best to patch me up but had no expertise in field dressings or gunshot wounds. I ended up with a nasty case of infection. We were close to Gotham, even closer to Wayne Manor which was our real destination. We were heading straight towards The Batman. I hoped he was still alive and if he was I was certain he would have things organized. I was right on that count. The kiddos dragged my ass straight into the lion's den and ended up having a go with Nightwing and Redrobin. Luckily Dick recognized me before Spencer and Jackson got hurt. I was in and out of consciousness and of no help to them. They almost carried me the last couple of miles but we made it. Batman was alive and was running a smooth operation of survivors. The doors were thrown open for us and my infection was treated.

I stayed there healing for a month. I was up and about in two weeks but Mrs. Cleary would not let me do anything for a full total of four weeks. She was a retired nurse and one of the first survivors to join Bruce Wayne. It was a little strange at first having civilians know our identities but at the end of the world it really just does not matter.

I discussed my kiddos with Bruce and the others and I finally made the decision to leave them there. It wasn't an easy choice. I had to go to Star City to see. I had to know if Oliver was alive and Bruce agreed but the road was long and even in the shorter distance between New York and Gotham we ran in to a lot of trouble. They would be safer here in the Bat Cave. I had begun training them and they were both capable of taking care of themselves. They would be assets there and could continue to learn and survive with less risk then if they hit the road with me. It made my chest constrict a bit. We kind of became a family.

The morning I left Jack and Spence came to see me off. Jack acted tough but I got a hug in anyways and Spence squeezed me so tight I thought my head would pop right off. I knew neither one would complain or ask me to stay. I wished we could go together but I cared too much about the brats to risk their lives like that. I would make it to Star City, do what I had to do there and then I would come back for them. It was a promise I will keep.

The road here was tough. I avoided the main highways and cities as best I could. I met some people that were organized and pulling together to survive and begin to prosper but I met more that darkness had crept into. They were really no longer people but cruel replicas of the beings they once were. I left more than I care to think about with an arrow rather than a goodbye but I am here in Star City.

I am pulled out of thoughts as warm hands snake around bare abdomen. Dangerous nails tackling my skin. "Am I interrupting?" She asks with a purr.

"Just thinking." I say turning in her embrace. Her green eyes look up at me and I believe the danger in them will never go away.

"Oliver said we will be making our way to Gotham. You must be pleased." She is right I am pleased. Pleased that Oliver was in fact alive, pleased that he had a small group of survivors with him and yes pleased that she was here. I will not lie. I was shocked that Oliver had allowed her to stay. Even more shocked that at the end of it all she made her way here.

"It will be weeks before we are ready to head to Gotham but yes I am happy." I answer her

Her body presses more firmly against mine and our skin slides together in the heat of the room. I bend tasting her lips but she pulls away. Taking my hands she leads me across the room towards the disheveled sheets where for now I will stay and let her ease my worry. We lie and I cover her with my body whispering in her ear.

"Jade."


End file.
